bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakashi Hikaru
Kakashi Hikaru (ヒカルカカシ, Hikaru Kakashi) is a Vizard, the former captain of the 10th Division and formerly the head researcher for the Hollow Research Institution. Due to being a former captain, he retains knowledge of Bankai and is quite proficient with it. He is also the one who taught his successor how to achieve Bankai. He is now the third seat of the Kido Corps. Appearance Kakashi gives himself off to be a quite lazy person. He has black, spiky hair, red eyes and wears a standard shinigami robe. He appears to be in top shape and is very muscular as well as being very tall. He has two forms to carrying his zanpakuto; the first is the standard way most shinigami carry their swords, which is at their waist. Because Kakashi's zanpakuto, Lumino Taishou, is considered the longest in the Soul Society, he also often seen carrying it over his shoulder, which is to show it's superior lengths. Personality He is more cheerful yet laid back outside of missions and compassionate to others and has a chronic tardiness problem. At times Kakashi tends to push everyone away, though he means well. Kakashi acted as a brotherly figure to Ryan, Matthew and Sanji, often giving them helpful advice when needed. He rarely shows any excitement towards anything in his daily life. Kakashi shows no arrogance; rather is very modest about his abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle as it is easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand and ultimately notice everything around him. Through this, he can make keen and thought-out decisions allowing him to stay steps ahead of his opponents. Despite his strong belief in cherishing and protected loved ones, Kakashi's personal life is almost non existent beyond his life as a Shinigami and has shown no signs of attempting to make friends or find love. Though generally seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, this side of Kakashi is deceptively different from his cunning and serious side of his personality, when the situation warrants it. Despite his carefree attitude, his speech is always polite, though it is sometimes sarcastic. He can also seem serious, but his tone doesn't seem so. Captain Ryan notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." History Kakashi became a Shinigami just like all others. In his academy days he was seen as someone who could have been a great and powerful shinigami, but was simply too lazy to apply himself to his work. Despite this laziness he was rather fond of his zanpakuto and was the first in his class to learn it's name and achieve his shikai. He graduated the academy and became the Tenth Seat of the Tenth Division, under captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya quickly saw Kakashi's potential and urged him to become more motivated, though Kakashi barely listened. During the Winter War with Aizen, Kakashi is stationed to guard the Seireitei, which turns out to be boring on Kakashi's part (as all of the fighting was either in Hueco Mundo, or the Fake Karakura Town). So to pass time Kakashi trained with his zanpakuto. After Aizen was defeated, all of the captains were promoted to the Zero Division. Now the spot for captain was empty and selection of the next captain had begun. Kakashi decided to attempt the seemingly impossible captain's proficiency test. He achieved his bankai a month later and took the test, passing by leaps and bounds, much to his surprise. He became the captain of the Tenth Division, but due to his lazy attitude he rarely did anything, which led him to giving the position to his student, Ryan Getsueikirite, later on. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc The Captains and members of the Gotei 13 are gathered at a gateway to Hueco Mundo, created by the 12th Division. Though he has not been mentioned by name yet, it is assumed that he is there. .]] Return to Hueco Mundo arc He appears at the beginning of the arc fighting an arrancar named, Gyoumaru, but quickly tires and is defeated. He then journeys to Hueco Mundo with Tuari Fire and the rest of the 10th and 11th division to combat the Arrancar Five. Formation of Suneku arc Kakashi is first seen in this arc after Ryan called a meeting of the Kinenbuke. He reveals the he has received reports of Seireitou Kawahiru's defection from Reiji Maigo, and Ryan requests that the Kinenbuke, being "aligned" with the Order of the Vizards, hunt down Seireitou and the Order and bring them to justice, to which, Kakashi Hikaru agrees. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Just like most Captains (or in this case, former captains) he has an immense amount of Spiritual power giving him the edge against many opponents. His spiritual energy is colored golden and he often uses it to instill fear or panic in an opponent. His reiatsu is noted to be quite dense and heavy, and it is also quite vast, as he has a very large zanpakuto. He has stated in Warning of Trouble, that he highly dislikes using his full power to fight and that no one has ever seen him use 100%. ** He can focus his spiritual energy into a beam of lightning similar to a cero blast. He calls this attack Centella (lit. lightning). Master Swordsman: He uses Kido in his sword fights as he coats he sword in Kido energy in order to make the blade stronger than it already is though this seems to drain his energy rather quickly. He can fight on par with most captain-level opponents. He is very adept at fighting opponents in open spaces, his long zanpakuto giving him a much greater reach. Kido User: He is able to use kido to some degree, although it is not very useful as it drains him of stamina rather quickly. Despite this, he has great skill at using Hado up to level 62 without incantation. Master Flash Step user: His most pronounced ability is his unrivaled speed in shunpo. He is capable of closing the gap between him and his opponent in the blink of an eye and he can also create after-images or doppelgangers with his speed. Zanpakutō Lumino Taishou (虹霞, Shining General) is Kakashi's zanpakuto. It has been dubbed the longest zanpakuto in Soul Society, as when he stands it up, it is even taller than he is. It has a long golden sheath, a yellow hilt and a gold guard. It's release command is "March forward". * Shikai: Upon releasing, it's blade becomes slightly longer and a ring is now attached to the guard. Despite it's large size he is very proficient in using it. : Shikai Special Ability: Lumino Taishou possess abilities related to light. :* Mirror of Light Shield: Lumino Taishou's defensive ability forms an block-shaped "mirror shield" in front of Kakashi. The barrier is able to block cero and bala attacks and most energy based attacks. It will begin to erode after being heavily battered. :* Lumino Taishou's yet unnamed offensive ability fires bright blue-colored energy blasts. He is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the intensity of them. Kakashi was able to match and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from arrancar by striking it head-on with this attack after he was able to study the amount of power it took to use it. The energy blast is released with the verbal command "Aim, and fire". Since he has yet to name the technique it is likely to be far more powerful than shown. Knowing and not knowing the name of a technique changes the power of said technique dramatically, and Kakashi has yet to say it's name. * Bankai: Akarui Lumino Taishou (アカルイLウミノタイショウ, Bright Shining General); After saying "Bankai", a large, golden reiatsu explodes from the tip of his blade. The blade actually shrinks to the size of a regular katana. He now wears a long blue, flowing robe that matches the ones worn by his zanpakuto spirit. He calls his bankai a "savage". : * Bankai Special Ability: He has shown to only use his unnamed attack in his bankai. It is now golden in color and immensely more powerful. The reason for the lack of knowledge about his bankai may be because he strongly dislikes using it, as he has stated before. Vizard Being the leader of the Kinenbuke, Kakashi is an extremely potent combatant while using his hollow powers, well-above the standards of most captain-level Vizard. In addition, his strength and speed are phenomenal, and he often makes use of his cero and bala techniques to dominate the battlefield. His mask appears like a bull's head, with two horns pointing slightly downward. Cero: Kakashi fires his Cero by charging it literally floating in front of him between the horns of his mask. As light-heartedly noted by Ryan, unlike other Vizard, he can apparently fire a Cero without moving at all to charge it, or he can fire one instantaneously, without any warning or having to charge and focus the energy for the Cero like others Vizard. His cero is gray. Increasingly Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not, the strongest Kinenbuke, he possesses tremendous spiritual power with his mask on. Enormously High Speed: Kakashi's skill in shunpo with his mask on is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other shunpo users. Quotes * "If I'm still sane by the time they finish their training, it will be a miracle!" * "Think before using a Bankai... or it could be used against you." * "I won't allow my comrades to die! I'll protect you with my life. Trust me." * "I don't like to fight at full power. I really don't like using my bankai. It's a savage." * "Learn to recognize when speed is not important. Race when being first is important; move at your own pace at all other times. It is not necessary to always strike the first blow, to provide the first solution, or to reach a goal before anyone else does. In fact, it is sometimes vital to strike the last blow, to give the final answer, or to arrive after everyone else." Trivia * This character was based off of Kakashi Hatake of Naruto and Kisuke Urahara of Bleach. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:11th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc